


Not Perfect, But...

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, RIP Yuuri's butt, Yuuri misunderstands English phrases in the best way, bad anal, bad blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: “But, in America… they all called it a blowjob.”Not entirely sure how he was going to survive this, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his. “You know that’s not literal, right?”Or: Viktor and Yuuri's first sexual experience with each other goes slightly wrong but they love each other anyway.





	Not Perfect, But...

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Katsuki Yuuri's asshole

Viktor lay back on the soft mattress of the twin bed, lips parted ever so slightly with his head tilted towards the ceiling. Legs practically vibrating in anticipation, he gasped heavily, not daring to look down at his fiancé, who was currently kneeling between his thighs. If he did, he was sure his soul would have ascended right then and there.

“Viktor…” Yuuri begun carefully.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Yuuri... so cruel… just do it, please.”

Without another word, Yuuri sucked the head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth. Instantly, his toes curled up, and Viktor knew he wanted more, needed more, if this was the direction he thought it was going in. Frustratingly, Yuuri pulled off after just a few seconds, causing Viktor to grip the sheets until his knuckles were almost white.

“Tease,” he said lightly.

He wasn’t sure, but Yuuri was probably blushing. “Sorry.”

With that, he took Viktor down again, further this time. So far, in fact, that he could feel Yuuri begin to choke around three quarters of the way down his length, immediately pulling off again for air. Viktor decided to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Yuuri,” he said, “why don’t you try using your hand?”

“Right.” Yuuri really was blushing this time. He was about to go back down, before he paused. “Would you mind, uh…”

“What?”

“Lie back down.”

Viktor frowned. “Why?”

“Because!” He practically squeaked. “It feels, uhm, embarrassing when you watch me.”

Face contorting further, Viktor remained where he was. “You don’t want me to look at you when we make love?”

“Viktor!” He raised his voice, and Viktor was almost certain he’d completely scared Yuuri off, but instead, Yuuri’s hand just rested itself on Viktor’s chest, and pushed him back. Once again, Yuuri disappeared between his legs, this time at least taking hold of Viktor’s erection.

Trying to get more in the mood again, Viktor tipped his head back, ready for how Yuuri’s mouth would feel around him once more. Thankfully, it felt incredible once he was inside his fiancé’s hot mouth once more, at a more acceptable amount this time. At the initial feel of it all, he groaned helplessly, which seemed to give Yuuri a sign to continue. Except… Yuuri didn’t continue to suck like he had with the head. No, instead he parted his lips further, and _blew_.

Viktor couldn’t help himself from giggling, causing Yuuri to pull off with exasperation.  

“Stop laughing,” Yuuri whined. “It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry!” Viktor apologised, sitting up once more. “It… tickles.”

“Tickles?” Yuuri’s nose scrunched up in the most adorable way.

He tried his luck. “Yuuri,” he put slowly, “why were you blowing on it?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “You’re not supposed to do that?”

“Not really…”

He shifted back. “But, in America… they all called it a blowjob.”

Not entirely sure how he was going to survive this, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his. “You know that’s not literal, right?”

Yuuri yanked his hand away. “I know it’s other stuff too! And that’s stupid.”

“English _is_ stupid,” Viktor agreed.

“I suck at this,” Yuuri groaned.

“Technically,” he said, “sucking was the thing you were supposed to do.”

Yuuri turned pale. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Deciding it would be the best course of action, Viktor stroked Yuuri’s cheek and planted a chaste kiss there. “Maybe we should just cuddle instead.”

His face fell. “Was I really that bad?”

“No!” Viktor said immediately. “It’s just… the mood has kind of gone.”

A new, terrifying look of determination swept across Yuuri’s face. “I can bring it back.” Pushing his hair back and out of his eyes, his pupils glinted with challenge. Viktor wasn’t entirely sure if he was turned on or scared by it, but whatever the case, his erection wasn’t going away anytime soon, especially when Yuuri didn’t push him back again. Much more carefully this time, Yuuri took him into his mouth again, and actually sucked. It felt a hell of a lot better than the weird blowing had, that was for sure, so Viktor played up his moan a little to let Yuuri know he had the right idea.

Tentatively, Yuuri began to bob up and down, and the pleasure truly returned. It was far away from being the best feeling blowjob Viktor had ever received, in fact Yuuri seemed a bit too scared for much variation anymore, and what he was doing was a little clumsy. Regardless of that, the sheer fact that this was Yuuri, who he loved more than life itself, doing it made it the best he’d ever had. As it went on, Yuuri at least seemed to pick up some of his tells, and when he finally began to experiment with his tongue, it felt almost heavenly. Until it didn’t.

Viktor just about managed to contain his shriek of pain, yanking Yuuri harshly by the hair and pulling him off.

Yuuri blinked up at him. “Are you going to-“

“Nope,” Viktor winced, trying to examine the damage.

He cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Teeth,_ ” Viktor gritted out.

Immediately, he sprung back. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Viktor reassured, trying to make it believable.

Yuuri pouted. “I didn’t know how I could mess up this bad.”

Finally the pain began to fade a little bit. “Practise,” he decided, “that’s all you need.”

He eyed him suspiciously. “You’d let me go anywhere near you again after this?”

Viktor almost panicked at that. “Of course I will! It wasn’t even a _lot_ of teeth, I promise.”

“I’m never going to learn.”

He grinned. “I could always give you the interactive tutorial.”

“Hmm?” Before Yuuri could say anything more, Viktor switched their positions so he was lying on top of the smaller man. “Right now?”

Deciding he had to essentially make this the best blowjob he’d ever given, or how else was he going to show his point, Viktor pressed a long, slightly wet kiss to his bellybutton, which was only just exposed with the way his t-shirt had ridden up. Beneath him, Yuuri squirmed at the almost feather light touch, silently asking for more. Moving back slightly, Viktor gently tugged the material of his boxer-briefs down. Helpfully, Yuuri lifted his legs, allowing Viktor to slide the underwear down and off his body completely, discarding them somewhere with the rest of the clothes.

Yuuri had a nice cock, in his opinion, not overly big or veiny or anything, but just… nice. It was a good thing, he supposed, given he was going to be staring at it for the remainder of his life. He worked his way up to it slowly, pressing light kisses and scraping his teeth lightly along the flesh of Yuuri’s thigh, causing the other man to spread his legs for him. To build him up to it, Viktor finally took his length in his hand, giving him a few gentle strokes which he knew Yuuri enjoyed.

The only word that could describe how Viktor felt when he took Yuuri inside was ‘satisfied’. Having that weight on his tongue felt so right on so many levels, and he was determined to take him deeper. He caught himself, however, and remembered this was supposed to be a demonstration. With about half of his length inside, Viktor made up the rest of the space with his other hand, beginning to slowly bob up and down in time with his strokes. Yuuri appeared to enjoy the sensation, throwing his head back with the occasional desperate whimper.

Once he’d got the idea, Viktor changed his tactic up, pulling off completely so that he could instead leave kisses and lick him up and down, continuing the motions of his hand as he did so. When he began to play with the head, dipping his tongue tentatively into the slit, Yuuri made a particularly delicious noise, shuddering as his hand desperately clutched at Viktor’s shoulder. Wanting nothing more than to hear Yuuri make that incredible noise again, Viktor took him into his mouth once more, deeper this time, making a show of relaxing the muscles of his throat. He decided then that he wanted nothing more than to deep throat Yuuri, to have him fuck his throat and use his mouth like a toy, but it had been a little while, and was probably not sensible. Instead, another idea formed in his mind, and Yuuri cried out in frustration when Viktor pulled off.

“Yuuri,” he got out, “do you have lube in here?”

That question took a moment to register. Yuuri nodded, finally, and pulled a small tube out his bedside table. “What for?”

“Something a little more advanced,” he threw in a wink. “You need to tell me if you don’t like anything, yes?”

“O-okay,” Yuuri relaxed, demonstrating his trust.

Viktor guided him to spread his legs open a little more, before swallowing down on his cock again, earning him another high pitched noise. As he did so, he squirted a little of the lube onto his spare hand, warming it between his fingers, and reached underneath Yuuri’s balls. At the action, Yuuri shuddered, which was all the encouragement Viktor needed to locate his hole and lightly prod at the rim.

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, probably too loudly considering their location in his family home. “Yes, more.”

Smiling around his cock, Viktor pressed the tip in, feeling delighted at the way Yuuri’s entrance practically fluttered around him, allowing easy passage. In fact, although he was only intending to take it slow, his finger was practically sucked in by the alarmingly tight heat, a demonstration of just how much Yuuri’s body wanted this. It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever felt. It gave him motivation to suck harder, hoping that would distract him from any potential discomfort.

When he looked up finally to gage his reaction, Yuuri didn’t even have his eyes open. His hair was tossed back, exposing the lovely lines of his throat, and his chest was heaving with effort, slightly arched off the bed. Viktor began to finger him properly, simply adoring the way Yuuri’s face contorted in pleasure as he moved in and out.

He pulled off again. “Can I add another?”

Yuuri whined.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes!” He practically shouted. “More, always more.”

Added another squirt of lube, Viktor slowly pressed his second finger to rim. Yuuri took deep breaths as he was stretched, but he didn’t really look like he was in too much pain, so Viktor assumed the coast was clear, trusting Yuuri to tell him if the case was otherwise. He began to suck lightly on the head once more, busy concentrating on the alternative form of stimulation. Yuuri was getting much more vocal by the minute, practically fucking himself on the fingers as Viktor began to stretch him out.

“ _Viktor,_ ” he gasped sharply.

Immediately, Viktor pulled off his erection and removed his fingers, worried he’d accidentally hurt him. “What is it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri bit his lip for a moment, but that determination was back. Clamping his powerful thighs around Viktor’s waist, he used his shockingly powerful strength to flip them, only just short of falling off the bed. He adjusted himself so he was straddling Viktor’s hips comfortably, and immediately Viktor knew he’d been wrong; this was the hottest thing he’d ever felt.

“I think I want to, uhm,” he flushed all the way down to his chest.

To try and help soothe him, Viktor stroked his arm gently. “You have to tell me.”

“ _Do it_ ,” he put simply.

Viktor physically had to stop himself from laughing again by biting the inside of his cheek. “Are you sure? Yuuri, you’ve never-“

He planted his hands firmly on Viktor’s chest. “But I want to!”

Self-restraint fading, Viktor massaged the tight flesh of Yuuri’s ass. “Condoms,” he got out whilst he still had some sense. “I think I have some-“

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, somewhat shyly, and reached for the same drawer that had contained the lube, producing an unopened box.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, knowing he must have bought them recently. “Wow.”

In the cutest way, Yuuri’s face screwed up a little. “It was Phichit’s idea!”

“What?”

“He said,” Yuuri quoted, “that the best way to know if I was ready for, uhm, for _sex_ would be if I could buy condoms from a real shop.”

“Oh,” Viktor considered it. “I get it.”

Yuuri nodded. “I thought it was really good advice actually-“

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we stop talking about your best friend now?”

“Oh right!” Yuuri said very quickly. “Sorry, yes, uhm,” he took a packet out, and ripped it open. Viktor was about to offer, but Yuuri’s hand quickly flew to his now recovered and somewhat neglected erection, stroking it from base to tip a few times before rolling the condom down on his length. Well, rolling wasn’t exactly the right term, it was more like the least sexy shoving down of latex he’d ever experienced, not helped by the fact that it sprung right back up again.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor tried, “let me-“

“No!” Yuuri ordered. “I can do this.” After two more attempts, the condom was finally secure, but Viktor could recognise Yuuri’s angry expression from a mile away. Before Viktor could stop him, Yuuri had already raised himself up and practically impaled himself on Viktor’s cock. Viktor almost felt phantom pain, knowing for a fact that they’d barely done any real prep. Although his heat felt frighteningly good, Viktor could barely even let himself feel it.

In an instant, tears began to appear at the corner of Yuuri’s eyes. “Ah!” He cried out in pain.

Viktor’s erection disappeared quickly enough that it slipped out before much more discomfort could be caused. Yuuri whimpered, falling to his side.

He wasn’t sure what to think as he gasped for air, tugging the condom off. “Yuuri,” he finally decided on.

Yuuri made a pained noise. “I knew it was meant- meant to hurt, but…”

He winced again, and attempted to stroke Yuuri’s back soothingly. “You’re not meant to just… take it like that.”

Whimpering, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand and draped it across his waist, encouraging the spooning position. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one hurting!”

“’s my fault though,” he mumbled.

Viktor bit his lip. “Maybe it’s a sign.”

Yuuri peered at him over his shoulder. “A sign?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. “A sign that we’re not ready for sex yet!”

He groaned, then. “I thought I was. I was _sure_ I was.”

Pressing a kiss to the back of his ear, Viktor cuddled him tight. “That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t take it slow, build up to it more.”

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. “Is… that okay?”

Viktor squeezed him. “I don’t think I’d want it any other way. And,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear for good measure, “when we move to Russia, we don’t have to worry about noise.”

Beside him, Yuuri stiffened for a moment, before squeezing Viktor’s hand in his. “I look forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider reading some of my other YOI fics, or following either one of my Tumblr accounts.
> 
> livixbobbiex - my main blog 
> 
> katsudamnthiserosistoomuch - my porn blog where I write little drabbles and take ask requests


End file.
